Angelina's Influence
by Keitora-Sama
Summary: Angel arrives then everything falls apart! If you honestly like my writing and wish to say more review and tell me to write more


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, the characters, or the mobile suits nor do I claim to. I own The Major The commander (a.k.a. Emerald), Angelina, Sapphire, Shinigami's Goddess (a.k.a. Death Goddess), and Thunderbolt 01.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Angel Arrives  
  
  
  
"Huh? What's up Emerald?"  
  
"Not much sapphire. Why?"  
  
"Your thoughts seem way crowded today."  
  
"Get out of my head!"  
  
"Okay! I am coming up to your room."  
  
"Fine Mrs. Yuy."  
  
"Hey I resent that!!!!"  
  
"Don't think so loud."  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"I know."  
  
"shut up!"  
  
"how? I am thinking not talking."  
  
"Do you have to be so technical?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Knock, knock!  
  
"Yes?" the commander said.  
  
A female with waist long blue hair walked in.  
  
"What is it Briefs?" the commander said still typing away at her laptop.  
  
"Reporting for duty ma'am." She said saluting the higher officer.  
  
"I need you to take Angelina around and show her L2. She will be arriving today in 5 minutes. I will be there to meet her. I will expect you to be there along with Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner, and Chang. Then I have a meeting with the major. I don't want to be disturbed and I don't want to look after you pilots like you are little kids understood?" the commander said turning around in her chair.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Sapphire said once again this time she saw a teenager no older then 14. her commanding officer had floor length green hair and piercing deep aqua eyes. This 'woman' was more then she seemed.  
  
"You are dismissed Briefs." The commander said.  
  
Sapphire turned and left. "Sheesh, isn't she in a bad mood…"  
  
"Who's in a bad mood?" a voice came from behind Sapphire.  
  
"None of you business."  
  
"Harsh…" Said the voice.  
  
"Duo, shut up before I have to pound you into a pulp."  
  
"Like you could…"  
  
"That's it Duo you are asking for it, you know that?"  
  
"Am I now?" Duo responded folding his arms.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to your girlfriend? Oh wait that's right she doesn't know you have a crush on her does she? Why don't you eventually get the guts to tell her?"  
  
"Maybe I…" Duo got cut off.  
  
"Maxwell, Briefs… is there a problem?"  
  
"No ma'am!" they said saluting the commander.  
  
"Good then stop bickering." She turned then started to walk down the hall. "Follow me you two." They followed her silently as she walked toward the hanger. "YUY, BARTON, WINNER, CHANG!!!! GET YOU BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I GET THE MAJOR!!!" L2 shook from the commander. They all hurried in and saluted her. " Now you are all probably wondering what you are doing here. We are getting a new recruit and her name in Angelina. You are to treat her with the up most respect and give her your attention. She is going to be second to me and I would like you to be as polite as you are to the major to her and as well as me. Understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." They said like they were sleeping. The commander, as fast as lightning struck every single one on the face. They all had a red mark on their cheek. "Yes ma'am." They said with more respect.  
  
"Don't forget that, next time it will be snappier." A noise interrupted her. "That must be Angelina. Soldiers on your best behavior."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" just then a plane flew in top speed then immediately stopped. Then it landed. A girl of 14 walked out. She stopped after she reached the floor.  
  
"Good morning ma'am! Angelina Son reporting for duty ma'am." The girl said saluting the Commander. "Ma'am I would prefer if you called me Angel ma'am."  
  
"Very well." The commander said. "These are my gundam pilots."  
  
"Sapphire Briefs rank Gundam pilot mobile suit is Thunderbolt 01."  
  
" Heero Yuy rank Gundam pilot mobile suit is Wing 0."  
  
"Duo Maxwell, rank Gundam pilot mobile suit is Deathscythe Hell Custom."  
  
"Wufei Chang rank Gundam pilot mobile suit is Shenlong."  
  
"Quatre Winner rank Gundam pilot mobile suit is Sandrock."  
  
"Trowa Barton rank Gundam pilot mobile suit is Heavy Arms."  
  
"Emerald May rank commander, Gundam pilot, mechanic, doctor mobile suit is the Death Goddess." The commander said. "Briefs will show you around. Feel free to put her in her place if she misbehaves. She has a tendency to do that."  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Thank you ma'am." Angel said.  
  
"Dismissed all of you." The commander said to the pilots. She immediately went to the major's office. 'Man I have my work cut out for me here…' Emerald thought.  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Come in," the voice said.  
  
"Major sir Angelina is here and is getting ready to be shown around the colony." Emerald said.  
  
"Ah, very well then. Commander, You looked very stressed."  
  
"No sir! But thank you for your concern sir!"  
  
"At ease commander."  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
I know it's not much but I am working on it. 


End file.
